New Planet Out of Place
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: Ryan's finally figured out the secrets his dad had hidden from him. But, can he handle the drastic change in climate? Or speaking a completely different language while trying to keep his jealousy of how wonderful his girlfriends' classmates are? And how about that 100 degree F weather? I think this is a case of New Planet Out of Place.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryan**

The ride to my dad's home planet was exhausting. It took us several days and my dad was a terrible driver. So bad that on the second day Seth glared at my dad so harshly that I thought he might implode.

"Sara, will you help me fly the ship?" Seth called back to the seat where Lia and Sara were discussing something in Sapphieran. I figured it was girly because I saw my dad roll his eyes a few time.

Sara nodded and sat in the second driver's seat. My dad sat across from me and laughed at my sigh of relief.

Lia came and sat next to me. "Hi, Ryan," she smiled and said something in Sapphieran. _Ju dek gauna tiza._ I understood those words well enough and deciphered it to mean "You look nice today."

I smiled, despite the fact that I looked like anyone would after sleeping for four or five days without a shower. Lia would have looked terrible if I didn't find her to be one of the most beautiful people in the universe.

"Thanks," I told her. Lia smiled.

"You are welcome." That was one thing I was still getting used to, the absolute refusal of using contractions.

When we landed, I realized that that was the hard part of flying.**(1.)** Thankfully, we did not land too harshly, and they had something that looked like an airport waiting room. I saw a lady that looked a little like my dad, who looked to be about a year or two younger.

She said something, well said is the wrong word as she full on shouted it. She also called my dad _Koari, _I remembered Lia said that it had something to do with plants, but I didn't understand how exactly he got Zachary out of that.

"Oma, Giano Carter," I said as I walked up. The face Sara made when I said that made me think I said something wrong. "What?" I snapped.**(Hello, "person I am not friends with" Carter.)**

"Ryan, this is your Aunt Miana, say hi."

"Hi?" I asked. "Sara, can you errr say it in Sapphierean?"

Let's just say that most of the hour we spent talking was lost in translation to me.

When we go to my dad's house I discovered that Seth and Sara were our neighbors.

"Want to come over?" Sara offered. I nodded and followed them. When I walked in, I noticed that they had an obsession with red as almost every single wall was covered in it.

"Okay, you really like the color red, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes," Seth replied flatly. I had a feeling that he just didn't like me.

"It is a symbol of peace in Sapphire," Sara explained after shooting a glance at her brother that said, _ He does not know. Be nice_

I walked in and saw two people that both had light blonde hair, much like Seth and Sara's. I figured they were their parents. I also figured that people hd light hair because the sun was unrelenting.

"Why is it so hot?" I had complained several times on the way to the house because there was no such thing as cars, they walked everywhere…and it was really hot.

"I will be right back," Sara stated and ran up the wooden steps. I saw something puffy crawl up to Lia.

"Mesa, Kona. Mesa. Ka ju diol Seth lo Sara?" Lia said to the puffy thing. **(Hi, Kona. Hi. Did you miss Seth and Sara?)**

When it crawled over to me I jumped up onto the table and started screaming.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Sara's mom started laughing at my reaction as she picked it up. "Kona ka ta harmi ju, tao ko ju nami?"**(Kona will not hurt you, what is your name?)**

When I asked her to repeat that in English,she did. Evidentally the thing was named Kona and was just a pet. An extremely friendly one. Evidentally it was a species known as ooveno, and Kona was a girl's name.

When Sara came back down she suggested they go outside.

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "It's like ten thousand degrees?"

"Accoding to the thermometer it's only 120," Seth told me.

"It's hot!" I complained. Seth rolled his eyes and left me standing in the kitchen as he went outside. _This is going to be a difficult time, _was one of my many thoughts.

**A/N: First chapter of the sequal. WHOO. I'm thinking about having school but it not be required like it is here. And Seth, Sara, Lia, and Ryan having to go because that way MORE people for them to interact with.**

** Anyone else had someone speak to them and there be a language barrier? I don't know what you're supposed to do but try to communicate "I don't understand" in some way. Doesn't always work. Usually doesn't for me. Please review. **** Also, anything you want to suggest. Feel free to do so. And does anyone dislike the way I notate them speaking their language? Would you prefer I italicize and underline it and write it in English as opposed to translating it to the side? Please tell me.**

** (1.): They crashed their ship on their first trip to Earth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryan **

While Seth and Sara were outside, Lia and I talked to their parents. I was close to just walking back to my aunt's house but Lia grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backyard. I would like to be able to say it was a wonderland of tropical trees but the only thing I could see was sand, sand, a blanket, and more sand and as for there being a blanket, I figured that they might have some sort of cold winter and hoped that came sooner rather than later.

"What're you trying to show me?" I asked her.

"Concentrate," she told me. "What can you see?"

I looked at her as if she had lost it. "It's hot," I complained.

Lia rolled her eyes at me, "Just tell me what you see."

"Sand, a grey sky, and some sort of dying plant."

Lia shrugged and walked inside with me trailing behind her.

When the nighttime rolled around I walked into my Aunt Miana's house for the first time. The front room was completely red, from the floor to the ceiling everything was a bold red. The floor was carpeted and if you hadn't known that it was carpet you would have thought blood was covering a good inch of the surface you were walking on.

"Did someone die in here?" I asked, frightened by the blood-like substance I saw.

"Ka re homina intoxi ent ro?" my dad translated.

Aunt Miana looked beyond offended by that statement. She began yelling at me and I resigned to listening to her even though I understood very few words. _This is going to be a long year_ I thought as she continued to yell at me.


End file.
